remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Shaoli
| image = Shaoli.jpg| rname = Shaorī | jname = シャオリー | hair = purple | eyes = purple | gender = female | group = | first = | last = | jvoice = Urara Takano | evoice = Kelly Manison }} Shaoli (Chinese: 少黎) was a Taiwanese assassin for the Hong Yiban who appeared in both "The Cold-Blooded Killer Acte 1" and "The Cold-Blooded Killer Acte 2". She primarily used her fingernails to fight, as she used a special kind of poisonous red nail polish to scratch her foes and suffocate them, a technique which was previously practiced by her family, the Lai. She was known as "The Cold-Blooded Killer" by the Triads, and referred to as "Poisonous Insect" by both Chloe and Altena. She was killed by Chloe. Appearance Shaoli is fair-skinned, with dark purple hair and a mid-length bob. She has brown, almond-shaped eyes and long, thin eyebrows. Clothing Her primary outfit consists of a light blue V-neck T-shirt under an open, cropped, black leather jacket, leather leggings, and black high-heel boots. She wears red lipstick and red nail polish, which causes one to be unable to breathe if her nails make contact with their skin. At the beginning of the first episode, she was seen wearing black rimless sunglasses. During her meeting with Yun Shutong, she wore a blue qipao with pink flowers and a purple and yellow butterfly embroidered on it. Personality As her nickname suggests, Shaoli was very cold. She finds pleasure in killing those who stand in her way, and is seductive in her mannerisms. She often acts in corrupt ways, killing members of the Hong Yiban, who she works for in order to get on the good side of the Soldats. She cares for little other than personal gain, shown by her disloyalty to the Hong Yiban and the remorseless and joyous way she kills her foes. She is crafty as well, often finding ways to disorient or incapacitate her opponents. Biography Early life Shaoli was born to the Lai family. Little is known about the Lai except that their techniques of poisoning were unmatched. At some point, she joined the Hong Yiban. Pre-Noir encounter While in Taiwan, Minister Song, the Chinese Foreign Minister, while leaving a temple, met Shaoli. She bumped into him, apologizing after dropping a handkerchief. They both reached for the handkerchief, their hands meeting, and he handed it to her. However, Song was cut by Shaoli where their hands met, causing him to suffocate on the steps to the temple. While having a meeting, the Hong Yiban discovered that the Soldats found out about the assassination, and planned on having the Hong Yiban taken out. They also discovered that Noir was in Taiwan, and at Ho's request, Shaoli agreed to kill them. Noir encounter While Mireille and Kirika met with the man from the Soldats at a temple, Hong Yiban assassins began pulling up outside. The man from the Soldats tried to escape on the balcony of the temple, but was stopped by Shaoli. She threw a rock at his head, then rushed towards him as he was disoriented and held his pistol, preventing him from pulling the trigger. She poked his forehead and immediately killed him. Mireille entered the balcony on which the man was killed, only to be ambushed by Shaoli, who pushed her off of the top of a hill. As Mireille, who had fallen onto the roof of another temple, struggled to reach for her pistol, her hand was stepped on by Shaoli, and she was captured by the Hong Yiban. While they discussed what they should do with her, Shaoli suggested that the other Hong Yiban assassins not kill Mireille because it would be better to use her as bait to lure Kirika. Shaoli, Mireille, and several men who held Mireille at gunpoint were stopped by Kirika and Chloe, who killed the henchmen, while Shaoli ran away. Post-Noir encounter After a meeting with the rest of the Hong Yiban leaders, Ho Lishin met Shaoli outside of their meeting building. He claimed that she did not deserve the name "Cold-Blooded Killer" since she failed her mission, and in response, she killed him. Later, Shaoli and Yun Shutong met for tea. He complimented her on her job of silencing Ho, to which she replied by explaining that Ho was the only one that knew Yun was "the informant". She went on to reveal that she found out that Yun worked for the Soldats, but at the same time, he was leaking information that he gathered from the Soldats to the Triads. He commended her for her work, but as he proceeded to leave, he began to suffocate. Shaoli explained that the incense in the room was actually poisonous, and that she was killing him so that she could gain entry to the Soldats by killing the person who was leaking their information. Shaoli and Chloe then met in an abandoned warehouse. Shaoli explained to Chloe that Yun was leaking information from the Soldats to the Triads, to which Chloe had no reaction. Shaoli got upset at Chloe for not responding the way she wanted her to, while Chloe explained that the Soldats have no need of Shaoli. In a fit of rage, Shaoli lunged at Chloe to scratch her. However, Chloe caught her mid-lunge and stabbed her, killing her. Weapon Shaoli typically used her fingernails to kill her enemies, to which she applied a special red nail polish that had suffocating abilities. In the second episode she appeared in, she used an incense to kill Yun Shutong that suffocated him. Category:Noir characters